Memories
by horns-halo4ever
Summary: Why did a night like tonight had to come? That's what he thought. It just made his mind take him back to the past, to someone he lost, to someone he loved. SpikeOC Please read and review.


Memories

The cemetery was silent just like it's should be. Shadows were everywhere, dancing in the moonlight. The dead rested in peace, well, all except one. Sitting on a headstone was a man clad in all black. Black pants, black shirt, and a black duster. His skin was pale and his hair shone white in the light of the moon. With a bottle in his hand, he took a swig as his mind took him back to a memory of another life.

_Her scent found him out of nowhere; he followed her for no reason at all. Was it because she was different and captivated him with her words that she wrote in book. The words that she spoke were different yet he understood everything. She had them written down in a book that had the words 'Sweet Dreams' written on its cover. He followed her into one of the stables that they had in the city. It was warm but he couldn't feel it. He never could. Sinking into the shadows, he watched her. She was standing in front of a stall door looking at the horse that called it its home. "Do you mind if I spend a in your stall?" She asked the horse only to be rejected by folded back ears and a look that said 'No'. A sad look covered her face, but then seconds later a smile was back on. "Even if I give you a carrot?" She asked as she held up a bright orange carrot. But the horse still said no. So she did the only thing that she could, she went to the next stall. But she even asked the question, she showed the horse the carrot. But still received a 'No'. "Fine!" Stocking off to the next stall, she found no horse. A smile came to her, "Oh an empty stall." However before she could say anything else a snort came from the stall. Looking down she saw a small white pony staring up at her. Holding up the carrot, she asked, "So would you like a carrot?" The pony looked up at her with a look that told her simply, 'Don't even think about opening my door'. An angry look came to her face and shot back, "Fine…you ass!"_

"_Actually it's a pony," He said deciding to come out of the shadows. She looked at him surprised but he watched as she regained to composure. _

"_He's still an ass." She told him attitude, as he stopped five feet from her. A smile came to his, but she only looked away and moved to the next stall. Looking in she was greeted with a nicker from a bay mare. "Can I spend a night with you?" The mare nickered in reply, "Thanks." Going into the stall, she leaned against the wall. Looking up she found him still watching her._

"_You know, Grace, you don't have to sleep here. You could sleep with us." He told her and then his eyes went to her and he lost the breath that he didn't even need. Her eyes, icy blue, could suck you in and never let you go. They held him there as he tried to catch his breath. Nonetheless, he found himself only inches away. She looked up at him with searching eyes. He had her up against the wall, she couldn't back up, she couldn't go left or right, there was no escape. But she didn't want to, she didn't want to escape. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly he came closer until finally his lips were touching hers. A spark went through him and actually thought that he felt his heart beat for the first time in months._

He found himself back in the graveyard, taking a few more swigs from the bottle, he looked around. He could still feel her lips upon his, her soft skin against his. She had become his everything, every waking hour he was with her or at least wanted to be. But then when he was asleep he dreamed of her. Even now, a little under two hundred years later he still dreamed of her. How she laughed, and her smile covered her whole face. And her eyes, oh her eyes, were burned on to the back of his eyelids, because every time he closed his eyes, he saw them. Prefect. Blue. So deep that once you went under you could never reach the surface. They were completely intoxication. Nevertheless, they still became closer.

_It was night and she had gone out for a walk as he and the others went out to hunt. However, it was one in the morning when everything changed. The four of them: Angelus, Darla, Dru and himself were coming up tot the place where they were staying. When they were surrounded by shouting and wooden stakes. Encircled by twenty men, they were captured and were shackled in chains. He didn't fight, not like Angelus, instead he smelled the air. A scent came to his nose, and dread went through his veins. She was there and he wished she wasn't. He looked at Angelus and with a nod; he knew that Angelus smelt her too. Darla and Dru had escaped and he didn't know how. However, they weren't the ones he was worried about, looking around he finally spotted her. She was hiding in the shadows of their building. Her face was full of concern; he knew that she wanted to do something to help them. But when they made eye contact the look that he gave her was 'Don't do anything!'_

_Being pulled away, he lost sight of her but that didn't stop her from smelling her as they pulled him away. Nonetheless, that all changed when they pulled him into a building. With their hand tied above their heads, they waited. He had lost her scent and he was worried. He didn't know if it was because they were inside and she was outside, or that she had given up and gone to go find Darla and Dru, which he hoped what happened._

_That thought was soon wiped from his mind when the door opened and a man walked through carrying something on his shoulder. He didn't know what it was at first but then he did, it was her and she was unconscious. Panic filled his as he watched them set her down in front of them. Angelus didn't say anything, he didn't even look at her. "I've been wondering what the four of you were going to do to her." The leader of the hunt group said to Angelus. "When I met her earlier, to warm her about the evil creatures of the night. That would kill her at any moment just to get their hands on her beauty." Angelus still didn't do anything but watch the man. "I noticed that she was scared at all, and then I knew that something was happening between the four of you and her." The hunter, however, never noticed that William was starring down at her, hoping that she was going to be okay. That's when a flicker of hope went through him; he had noticed that her heartbeat was that of someone knocked out, she was pretending._

_Looking back at the hunter, he noticed that was placed right in front of her. Then it happened, the hunter hit the ground because she had just hit him in the back of the knees. Standing up she ran to the wall that held the ropes that kept Angelus' and his arms in the air. Untying one of the ropes, Angelus was set free and he started to fight the men. Going to the other rope, she started untying only to be pulled away. Turning around she faced her attacker and found it to be one of the hunters. Bring her fist up; she punched him hard in the face. He clutched his nose as blood dripped down his face. Turning back towards the rope, she was only found an arrow flying into her stomach. The pain never hit her until she looked down. Blood seeped out of her wound and stained her clothes red. William fought the ropes even harder when he smelt her blood, and then finally they snapped. He was at her side the moment the rope broke, and found that she had been shot again but this time in the chest. He held her in his arms as he lowered her to the ground._

_He didn't know what to do. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. So he started to do the only thing that he could do. She looked up at him and didn't even flinch. Instead she ran her blood stained fingers over his brow, and he went down to her neck._

He couldn't let her die. Not her. Not his love. He had to safe her and he did. Going to take another drink, he found the bottle empty. "Bugger!" The graveyard was still quiet. Not even the night animals were around to bother him. He just hoped that the Slayer would leave him alone—

"Spike." A voice came from behind him.

Looking behind him, he found the Slayer five feet behind him. "What do you want, Slayer?"

"Wonderin' if you could do something for me." She asked as she went to his side.

"No."

"What?"

He looked at her with a determined and dangerous face, "I said. NO!" Looking away he could still feel her glaze on him. He looked up at the moon and a voice in his head said, _'The sky makes me feel so small, there's so many stars out there and we don't even see them all.'_ She was right, there was so many of them.

"Who is she?" The Slayer's voice broke through his thoughts. He didn't look at her, but his mind took him back again.

"_Electra Grace Smith, Princess of the Northwest Vampire clan." A demon said to the five of them. He, William, was beside her and held her hand in his. "You have spent your time her and now it's time to go home."_

"Spike? You ok—."

"Her name was Grace." He told her as he looked up at the sky, not really wanting to tell her any more.

"When did you meet her?" The Slayer pushed on.

"A little under 200 years ago. But she wasn't from that time."

"What do you mean?"

"_Do I look like I would be from this time?" She pointed to herself. She wore dark blue jeans, black converse, and a red shirt with black print letters on it. "Come on think. Look at what you wear and then look at me."_

"She was from the future." Spike said finally as he continued to look at the sky. Standing up he walked away from the Slayer. However, as he walked his mind took him back to before his dead heart shattered.

_They were on the roof of the building that they were staying in. He had his arms wrapped around her as they looked out at the city. They didn't need to say anything. Their feels were told by the way they held each other. But he had questions running his mind, and he just had to ask, "What's going to happen if you have to go back?"_

"_I'm not going to go back." She snuggled closer to him. "I want to stay with you."_

_He didn't say anything more, but he did whisper in her ear, "I love you , Grace."_

The Slayer watched him go and finally asked the one question she wanted the answer to, "Spike." He stopped but didn't face her, "If you cared about her so much, what happened to her? Where is she right now?"

She watched as his head dropped in sadness. "She was taken from me." And then he walked away not answering the second question.


End file.
